1. Related Field
The present invention relates generally to ignition coils, and more particularly, to an ignition coil for a spark ignition internal combustion engine having a bonded steel wire central core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ignition coils utilize primary and secondary windings and a magnetic circuit. The magnetic circuit may include a central core formed of magnetically permeable material and a side core or shield, also of magnetically permeable material. In regard to the central core, a variety of different configurations and materials have been utilized.
For example, for cylindrical central cores, it is known to use steel laminations of varying widths arranged to form a circular cross section, unbound, individual strands of wires, composite iron material (i.e., plastic coated powdered iron particles) as well as soft ferrites. However, there remains a need for improving performance and/or reducing cost for a central core.